Love We're Meant to Be
by Allane Izzy Buenaobra
Summary: All about 2 bestfriends


**Love We're Meant to Be**

**End of the world? Is it true? Well, yes it is stated in the bible. But how about infinite love? Mm, maybe yes or maybe no. that kind of love is so rare. It's hard to find like diamonds. It's precious but rare. That's how they describe it.**

**In love, every couple surely says these lines "I will love you 'til the end." Or maybe this "We'll stick together until the end." Do you notice something? The words "'til the end" are always in there. But most of the times these lines were broken whenever a relationship ends. How sad. Every fairytale has an ending. That's true. But what "if" there's such thing as love that can last 'til the end? I came with this story when infinity entered my mind.**

**The story all started when two lovers got married and the woman gave birth to a beautiful little girl. They named her Alice. That day, another woman also gave birth to a baby boy. The baby boy was named Matthew. The girl was so beautiful but they were just peasants. While, the boy is handsome & rich. Matthew's parents are always glad to help people so he inherited these traits from them. While Alice and her family is contented on what they have & does not wish for more than what's enough to sustain their needs.**

**One day, Matthew's family came to the village where Alice lives. Matthew was taking a walk then suddenly a girl bumped into him.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it." The girl apologized.**

**"No, it's fine. It's not a big thing after all.**

**"Thanks sir. By the way, I'm Alice."**

**"I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you Alice."**

**After knowing each other, Matthew introduced Alice to his parents. His parents were delighted to see the little girl. Matthew and Alice became close and they soon became best friends. They were attached to each other. They were always together playing or doing anything that any kids will enjoy.**

**But then, there was a time that they needed to be separated. The two kids can't believe it. Their parents were also sorry for them. But they can't stop this from happening. Before they leave Matthew promised Alice something.**

**"Alice, don't worry. I'll wrote a letter to you as soon as I get there. And I promise to never stop looking for you until I find you."**

**"Promise? I'll expect you to stick on that promise."**

**Then Matthew get into the car and they waved goodbye to each other. While waving goodbye, the two kids were crying. By the time Matthew reached their destination, he wrote a letter to Alice but he cannot send it to her because his parents were both busy. While Alice is just waiting for him to send her letters. It was so heart-breaking when Alice cries when Matthew enters her mind. For a long time, Matthew wasn't able to send her letters so they were not updated on what's happening to each other.**

**During the time that they both don't know what's happening on one another, Alice and her family moved to the neighboring village, carrying the hope of having a better life.**

**After so many years, Matthew returned to the village. He was hoping to see Alice but there was no Alice found. She was gone and their neighbors don't know a thing so they have nothing to tell Matthew.**

**Matthew stayed in the village and waited for Alice to come back. After one month, a girl came into the village to help the people in there. The girl was so beautiful, kind and generous. Matthew took a walk to enjoy himself. And he bumped into a girl.**

**"I'm sorry Miss."**

**"it's okay."**

**"Umm. Anyway, I'm Matthew."**

**"And I'm -" the girl replied as she was pulled off by one of her friends.**

**Because of that, Matthew didn't get her name. But people call her "Ms. Heatherburn". That's all he knows. They became close and they both helped the people in the village. **

**"You reminds me of someone. My childhood bestfriend."**

**"Really? Where is she now?"**

**"I don't know but I'm still looking for her right now."**

**"Oh, I know! I'll help you look for her. Come on!"**

**So they ventured out to find Alice. But once again, there was no Alice found. During their search, Alice was caught on an accident. She was brought to the hospital. Matthew stayed on her room to watch her. When Heatherburn's parents came, they were surprised .**

**"Matthew?"**

**"Yes sir, ma'am. How did you know my name?"**

**"You're the bestfriend of Alice, right?"**

**"Yes and you are?"**

**"We are her parents?"**

**"But, how did that happened? You're Heatherburn's parents"**

**"Yes, Don't you know that she was Alice?"**

**"What? She doesn't even know me."**

**They explained that during the times that Matthew was away, Alice went to their playground and accidentally fell and she had amnesia. She was there because she was waiting for him. And now, Alice is in danger of dying because of the accident that she suffered from.**

**"So, that's why I felt something different about her." He whispered to himself. **

**Everything in Matthew's mind was cleared. He touched and held Alice's hands tightly.**

**"Alice, I'm very sorry. I'm always the one causing you troubles. So Alice, please wake up. I want to tell you something. Please Alice…"**

**"I LOVE YOU, ALICE."**

**Just then, Alice opened her eyes. It was a miracle that her memories also came back.**

**"Matthew?"**

**"Alice. I love you Alice."**

**"Me too. I love you too."**

**"Alice if you would agree, I want us to be married. Will you marry me?" Matthew proposed.**

**"Of course I would."**

**Alice and Matthew got married. Alice gave birth to a baby girl. The girl inherited the beautiful characteristics that her parents have. They named her Annalise.**

**Annalise grew up with Matthew and Alice. When they were both too old, they promised to die together. They went to the seashore to watch the sunset. When the sun had set, they're last breath have left their bodies. There, they died together while holding each other's hands.**

**Annalise looked for them and when she found them, and when she found them, a tear fell from her eyes. But despite of that, she's still happy because she knows that they are happy wherever they are. And the story of Alice and Matthew also happened to Annalise. But, that's another story.**

**_The End_**


End file.
